You Found Me
by herlittlevoice9
Summary: 4 years ago Peyton moved to LA and found love in Julian, Lucas' book finally is published by his editor Lindsey. What will bring Lucas and Peyton back together? (read inside for more details)
1. Chapter 1

**You Found Me**

**This is my version of season 5, but with Peyton/Julian as couple and Lucas fighting to win Peyton back. Lindsey will be in the story too but she'll be just Lucas' editor. This fanfic is Leyton so yeah they are the endgame. I'm not sure if I want Brulian, but there will surely be some bit of Naley, because I really love them too. This is just an introduction. So enjoy :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and its characters, that belongs to Mark and the CW. _

4 years ago they thought they had everything planned out: save the world, change the world and you'll be happy. But it's not that easy, and they slowly learned it, they have all changed and they all were bound to come home soon.

Peyton had been living in LA for 4 years now, she was happy and she was dating the perfect man but that man wasn't the one she'd always thought she'd be spending the rest of her life with. Julian, her new boyfriend, was a movie producer, he was totally different from Lucas but somehow there were similarities between the two of them.

"Hey" Julian said whispering as he handed Peyton her cup of coffee.

"You're home" Peyton said smiling before kissing him and starting drinking her coffee.

Julian had been working late lately because he was funding a movie based on a bestseller book. Peyton wasn't aware what was the book and she was curious to know all the details.

"I thought you'd like to know what book I'm going to turn into a movie" Julian said pushing a book out of his bag. Peyton's face turned pale e as soon as she saw the book.

8

"An Unkindness of Ravens?" she said really surprised

"Exactly! This book is so great, and you're part of it. I'm kind of surprised you never really mentioned it" Julian looked at her as she got up of the bed.

"Well, I know we've never really talked about our exes.. I just thought it was best if.. well you didn't read the book" Peyton grabbed the book from Julian's hands and stared at it. So that was the famous book Lucas wrote about her.

After he and Peyton broke up everyone thought it'd be a great idea to have Lucas' book published. So with the help of Nathan and Haley, Lucas had just become one of most famous writer in the country.

Lucas' dream became true when Lindsey, his editor, called him a few months ago telling him that she wanted to publish the book. So now all he needed was a sequel to the book. The book had been such a success so far that everyone wanted to know about Peyton and Lucas, now renamed as Leyton, got their happy ending. The sad thing is that they didn't know that things went differently and they were now living on different coasts.

_Author's note: Okay I kind of this story already planned out but if you want to suggest anything feel free to do it. I accept critics too, they help grow. This is a just an introduction, so the story will move forward next chapter. We'll have Breyton and I'm hoping to put some Leyton flashbacks in it too. I hope you guys like this idea. Just let me know :) V._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors's note: First of all I want to thank LucasandPeytonTLA for your review, everything will be explained as the story moves along. I just want to clear up that anything from season 5 and season 6 didn't happen so that includes every flashback. There will be a little Leyton flashback in this chapter that will make you know why they broke. The next chapter will be longer, the first one was just to start the story and all. Hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, Mark and The CW do._

It has almost been 3 days since Julian dropped his news to Peyton, so she started to read Lucas' book in the meantime. She knew that Lucas had started writing a book and that she was part of it way back when they were still in highschool. Who knew today was the day she could finally have Lucas' book in her hands.

After reading a couple of chapters, she felt as she needed to talk to her best friend, Brooke. Brooke moved to New York after they came to LA 4 years ago after graduation. Her company, Clothes Over Bros, was now really famous and known everywhere. Brooke got everything she ever wanted, but there was still one thing she missed and that was her best friend.

Peyton grabbed her phone and dialed Brooke's number. But unfortunately she got her voicemail

"Hey, you reached Brooke Davis you know what to do" Brooke's raspy voice said.

"Hey, B. Davis. It's Peyton.. I have to talk to you.. Call me as soon as you hear this" She then put her phone away.

Peyton had the book in her hands and she was staring at it, when she remember one of her last moments with Lucas.

_Flashback:_

_Peyton was lying in her room, when Lucas came in. "hey Blondie" he said as he sat on her bed next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_I'm leaving in a few hours.. I just.." Lucas interrupted her by kissing her, she broke the kiss and stared into his blue eyes. Goodbye was always the hardest part, especially for Peyton after all she'd been through._

"_You know that I love you right?" she said as she grabbed his hand._

"_Yeah.. What's wrong? You sound really.. off" Lucas was starting to get really worried, as this was their goodbye slash break up._

"_I think it's better if we break up, you know. Distant relationships never really work and I don't want you to wait for me." Peyton knew how hard it was this for both of them, but she felt as this was the right thing to do at the moment._

"_When two people are meant to be together, they'll always find their way back to each other" He didn't mean to say that out loud but he did. Peyton looked at him a little confused._

"_Yeah I think.. Do you actually believe that?" _

"_With all my heart. Remember: it's always gonna be there, you and me" He kissed her and then got up, he looked at her before making a few steps._

"_You know this isn't a goodbye.." And then he left._

_End of Flashback_

Peyton felt asleep with Lucas' book on her stomach when her phone started ringing.

"Mmh, this is Peyton" she said sleepily

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke's cheery voice echoed in her ears.

"Brooke! Thank you a lot!" She said complaining, before she got up from bed and Lucas' book felt on the floor.

"You left a message to call and I called! So, what's up?" Brooke couldn't wait to know the news and she'd make sure Peyton knew that.

"You know that Lucas wrote a book in highschool? So, it was published a few months ago and now Julian is turning into a movie." Peyton

"Wait! What? Julian as in your boyfriend Julian? Isn't this kind of awkward. That book is a long love letter to you. I thought you knew about this. Oh wait, you're not the book-type girl. Your more into music. Maybe he should have written you a song." Brooke said trying to make a joke.

"Ah ah. Brooke, this isn't funny. I haven't talked to Lucas since I moved here. And well, Julian read the book and he loved my character apparently and he knows is all over between us but Lucas doesn't know all of this. Have you talked to Lucas?" She said as she sat down again.

"Well, I haven't heard from him after his book got published.. Are you and Julian coming to Tree Hill? I mean, that's where the story is set. Maybe he'd like to visit all the places that inspired the book" Brooke sounded more excited.

"I can't go back to Tree Hill. Not after everything that's happened there. I have too bad memories." Peyton admitted.

"May I remind you that that's the place where your epic love story with Lucas began. Who knows, maybe Lucas has moved on. Or maybe the two of you will realise that you belong together."

"What about you, Brooke?" Peyton was worried about her best friend.

"I don't know.. I miss Tree Hill. It was our home. And we had each other there. But this is my dream, Peyton. I can't just leave it all now.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"We'll see..I just have to go now. Bye P. Sawyer" Brooke then hung up.

"Who was at the phone, Brooke?" Victoria interrupted Brooke's thoughts.

"Peyton, she's still my best friend" Brooke put her phone away.

"You're a famous designer now, Peyton is living in LA now go and focus on your work. We've got a lot to do." Victoria said before Brooke alone again in her room.

As much as Brooke loved being in New York and designing clothes she missed her true home with her real friends. She kind of felt alone.

_Author's note 2: Okay, lots of Breyton in this chapter. Next chapter will be set in Tree Hill, so there will be mainly Naley and Lucas. Bit of Julian/Peyton. I don't know whether to include a love interest for Lucas too. I just didn't want Lucas/Lindsey in my story because I didn't like them so much as couple. Review and let me know what you think. -V._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Really thanks again for all your reviews. They keep motivated and I appreciate reading what you all want to say to me. So thanks. I just want to clear up one thing: I haven't planned any Brucas in my story actually (I mean as relationship but I do love them as friends.) I just think that that could ruin Breyton and we kind of had enough of Brucas/Leyton love triangles during the first 4 seasons of the show. BUT I do have a love interesting or just a one night stand planned for Lucas and I already decided with who. We all know how Lucas reacts when he's in denial and all. So enjoy the chapter. I included everyone :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and its characters. As you might have noticed, I'm not Mark._

Chapter 3

Lucas was finally getting what he wanted. His book became a huge success in a few months, and some movie producer was planning on turning it into a movie. The past 4 years Lucas' life hadn't been easy, Peyton left for LA and never came back, and he didn't want to have his book published because of her. Because now it was all over. But then one day he got an interesting call from Lindsey Strauss, a book editor from New York who wanted to publish his book. apparently Nathan and Haley were behind this.

Haley found Lucas' book in his computer one day when she was looking for some rap songs since Jamie was really into rap, thanks to Nathan. As a literature teacher and Lucas' best friend she read a few chapters and it was really good in her opinion. So she got Nathan to read some chapters to, so they agreed together that this could be Lucas' chance. His words were too special to be wasted and the way he wrote his story, everyone should read that.

And now he was living his dream.

Someone knocked at the door and Lucas went to open it. It was Jamie and Nathan.

"Hey little brother" he greeted Nathan and hugged him before he took Jamie into his arms.

"J. Luke"

Lucas spent the day with Nathan and Jamie at the River Court. It always felt good to him, he loved playing basketball and he would do it sometimes despite his heart condition.

Nathan and Jamie got home just in time for dinner.

"Uhm, something smells good in here. Mommy must have cooked something delicious" Jamie said as he ran to the kitchen to find Haley.

"Jamie!" She knelt down to hug him. "Did you have fun today?"

"yeah we played basketball at the River Court. Uncle Luke beat Daddy and he's a little down now." He said joking.

"Ehy, what are you saying?" Nathan grabbed Jamie's hat as a joke and then kissed Haley.

"What about you go take a shower now? So mommy finishes cooking and daddy can complain without you mocking him?" Haley said laughing

"Okay, but he was really bad today." Then Jamie ran up upstairs.

"You know, he sounds like someone." Haley said as she got up to fix the food.

"What? You can not tell he's not our son!" Nathan hugged Haley from behind and kissed her head.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton was woken up in the middle of the night by a knock at the door. Still sleepy she got up from bed trying not to wake Julian up and went to open the door.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled with her raspy voice before hugging her.

Peyton broke the hug. "Brooke.. Hi" She said a little confused.

"Sorry to barge in, but here's the thing." Brooke said closing the door behind her. "I miss you, and you miss me!... Right?" Brooke sounded even more excited.

"Peyton who is it? It's 3 am.!" Julian said a little annoyed making his presence known in the living room.

"Oh.. Ewww. Oh my God" Brooke tried to hide her eyes.

Peyton pushed Julian into their bedroom and then went to check on Brooke.

"Sorry about that." Peyton said a little embarrassed.

"Wow, you look like a married couple. Wait. You're not married?!" Brooke grabbed Peyton's left hand. "Thank God. Who would get married without their best friend?"

Peyton looked at Brooke laughing. "Okay, B. Davis. You need some rest"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»

The morning after was less awkward. Peyton was making breakfast while Julian and Brooke were making conversations.

"So you're the famous Brooke Davis, owner of Clothes over Bros" Julian said as he showed Brooke her B. Davis magazine.

"Peyton's always reading this thing" He whispered to Brooke.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

In the meantime Lucas had finally decided to tell Nathan and Haley that some movie producer was turning his novel into a movie.

"He should be here any minute" Haley said watching the clock another time.

"Will you stop pacing around, Haley James? You're gonna make a hole in the floor" Nathan said trying not to laugh at how nervous his wife was.

The door suddenly opened and Lucas came in.

"You didn't suddenly realise that you're gay?" Nathan said sarcastically and Haley looked at him annoyed.

Lucas avoided Nathan's comment with a laugh "They are turning my book into a movie"

Haley immediately went to hug Lucas "I'm so proud of you, Luke"

"But where are you gonna find someone as cool as me? I guess I'm gonna have to play myself." Nathan said joking.

"Well no one can be such an ass like you" Lucas said laughing.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Yes, sure. I can do that" Julian said before he hung up on the phone

"Do what?" Peyton asked out of curiosity as she entered in the room

"They want me to go to Tree Hill to meet the author, slash your ex boyfriend so we can choose a director and start looking for the actors." Peyton was about to reply but Julian stopped her.

"I want you to come with me. You know the place better than me plus you can catch up with your old friends"

"I haven't talked to them for 4 years. I can't magically re appear in their lives. It's not fair" She kind of whispered the last part to herself.

"Is this about Lucas?" Julian was starting to get mad.

"What does Lucas have to do with this?" Peyton's tone of voice was a little louder.

"You haven't read what he wrote about you then. You only read about the Brucas part." Julian said sounding more disappointed than mad.

"I can't go to Tree Hill" Peyton said leaving Julian alone in their room.

"Julian wants me to go to Tree Hill with him" Peyton said as she sat next to Brooke.

"He's making the movie so they're just looking for locations and they want to meet the author. That's normal."Brooke said as she hugged Peyton.

"It's gonna be alright, I will come with you." Her raspy voice comforted her.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»

"Why are they turning your book into a movie?" Jamie asked while he and Lucas were playing basketball.

"This is what usually happens when a book is really famous. You know, kind of like Harry Potter." Lucas explained to his little nephew.

"Uncle Luke this is so cool. Am I in the book?"

"Well, you weren't even born when I wrote it but your mom was already expecting you." Lucas said as he stroked Jamie's head.

"Jamie Scott, you should be in bed already! It's late for you" Haley yelled as she approached the two of them and took Jamie in her arms.

Jamie and Haley both greeted Lucas so he could go home. As he was making his way back home he found Lindsey in front of his house ready to ring the bell.

"Lindsey." Lucas stroked his hair in confusion. He had no idea why Lindsey was here and what could be the reason why she was there at such a late hour.

"We have to talk" Lindsey said as she sounded really calm.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton and Brooke had decided that they would leave for Tree Hill together, and Julian was okay with that. He would join them later.

"I can't believe we're actually going home" Brooke said glaring at Peyton while she was packing.

"We are NOT going home. You live in Manhattan and I live in LA"

"Whatever you say. But I know you will change your mind eventually." Brooke threw a dress at Peyton.

"It's just a little vacation, you know. We'll be home before you even know." It came out as Peyton was trying to convince herself more.

And then they were: Peyton and Brooke standing next to each other at the Tree Hill airport.

"It really feels like we're home though." Brooke whispered and Peyton nodded without saying anything.

**A/N Breyton back in Tree Hill, wo hoo. Okay. So next chapter we'll see how both of them react to being back in their home town. Andd if you want to try guessing who will be the first person to know that they're back, tell me :) As always leave a review, you can always suggest me anything or tell me what you liked or didn't like. V. **

**NEW A/N I apologize if this chapter kind of confused you. I fixed so now it's clearer :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. I apologize if I made chapter 3 a little confusing (I fixed it so if you want to re read it go ahead). Okay, so this chapter deals with Peyton and Brooke back in Tree Hill. **

_Flashback:_

"_We need to talk, Lucas" Lindsey said with a serious look on her face. Lucas had had a writer's block lately and Lindsey's boss was pushing her to get Lucas to write a sequel to An Unkindness of Ravens._

"_Okay. I know it's late. But you seriously need to start writing again. A writer's career doesn't consist of only one book."_

"_I.. I can't write anymore! People want happy endings. And guess what? Lucas and Peyton didn't get one." Lucas muttered sounding a little desperate._

_End of flashback._

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_The day after, aka the day Peyton and Brooke arrived in Tree Hill, Lucas was sitting in front of his computer trying to write something._

_Flashback:_

"_It's you" _

"_What?" Peyton said surprised._

"_It's you. When all my dreams come true the one I want standing next to is you. It's you, Peyton" Lucas said before getting closer to Peyton and kissing her._

_End of flashback._

"Peyton should be here.." Lucas thought remembering the night of the State Championship.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

After Peyton and Brooke spent the night at a local hotel, Brooke convinced Peyton to go look around a house to rent.

"This house is perfect, we want to buy it" Brooke told the estate agent as she looked around. The house was really big, and its view was the ocean.

"You don't need to but a house, Brooke. We're not staying." Peyton said whispering to Brook and smiled to estate agent.

"We'll buy it" Brooke totally avoided Peyton. Brooke handed a check to real estate, she was really serious about buying the house.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton was admiring the view from the balcony of the house Brooke had just bought when her thoughts were interrupted by Brooke's raspy voice.

"I really miss here. I think I'm gonna stay" Brooke honestly admitted.

Peyton went to hug her but Brooke stopped her. "I can open a shop here in Tree Hill. I won't have to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone, Brooke. You have me."

"You're in LA, Peyton. It's different, you know"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Later that day Peyton called Julian.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Julian's warmed Peyton's heart, he was always able to make her feel better.

"Hi. Brooke bought a house here in Tree Hill today. She wants to stay here, she really seems sad."

"And what about you? What does Peyton Sawyer want?"

Peyton didn't know what to answer, it was really a confusing moment for her and being in Tree Hill made that even more obvious.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke surprised Haley by showing at Naley's house. Brooke just couldn't wait to meet everyone again and announce her return.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" A surprised Haley gasped looking at the dimpled girl in front of her.

"Hi Tutor Mom. You missed me?"Brooke hugged Haley and then added "I thought it was damn time I came home. I missed this town." Brooke looked around, noticing how big Nathan and Haley's house was. They had really come so far.

Brooke was interrupted when the door was opened and Lucas Scott himself made his presence known.

"Brooke Davis"

"Lucas Scott"

" Only in this town." Haley laughed when Brooke and Lucas shared a friendly hug.

"So you're home for good?" Lucas glanced at her.

"Yes" Brooke whispered.

Lucas tried as possible to avoid asking Brooke about Peyton but he couldn't withstand.

"What happened to Peyton?" Lucas naturally blurted out.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other for a moment.

"She's doing good, Lucas" Brooke answered vaguely.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"I saw Lucas today" Brooke yelled as she entered in the house so Peyton could hear her.

Peyton got out of her room pretending she didn't hear anything. "Hi, Brooke. You're already home. Didn't hear you."

"Yeah sure." Brooke suspiciously looked at Peyton before continuing. "I saw Lucas today."

"Oh."

"Oh? Peyton, the guy asked about you."

" And what did he say?"

"He wanted to know where the hell you've been. I didn't say much but he'll find out why you've MIA for 4 years, eventually. And you better face him.".

"I can't.. I can't deal with him now." Peyton gasped as she lowered her stare.

Brooke gently hugged Peyton to comfort her. "When is Julian coming?"

"Mmh, a few days?" Peyton showed a little smile and hugged Brooke back.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»

Peyton and Brooke had been in Tree Hill for like 2 days now. No one actually knew Peyton was back too. Haley, Nathan (Haley told him about Brooke) and Lucas were convinced that only Brooke had returned.

"I'm going to Naley's now. I'm meeting Jamie for the first time this morning. Do you want to come?" Brooke asked Peyton while she was busy fixing her purse.

"Well I can't exactly hide in the house anymore. And I haven't met Jamie yet and I would like to see Haley." Peyton admitted.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton and Brooke arrived at Nathan and Haley's house and were greeted by Haley and Jamie, both smiling.

"Okay Jamie. This is your aunt Brooke and this is your aunt Peyton. You met them 4 years ago, but you probably don't remember, you were too little. Now go finish your breakfast." Haley smiled as she set Jamie on his feet.

"Peyton" Haley exclaimed really excited to see her old friend.

Peyton didn't respond but hugged her tightly. She had really missed Haley.

Haley broke the hug. "I knew it! I knew Brooke couldn't be back without her 'P. Sawyer '"

Brooke laughed as she saw Peyton's face but their little reunion was interrupted by the door slammed open and the three of them turned their faces to see who had just come in.

**A/N duuuuuuuh, little cliffhanger. Sorry but it's more exciting this way. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I update. So leeave loads of reviews, I really love them and I'd like to know what you think it's gonna happen and ecc.. So.. What's gonna happen in chapter 5? You tell me. V.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay here's the new chapter, don't kill me. This is actually my longest chapter and I'm not really convinced about continuing it because I don't know if you like it or not. I just want to say that things take a turn in this chapter. So stay tuned!  
**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own OTH._

The door slammed open and Nathan came in with a new basket ball for Jamie.

"Haley" He opened his mouth in shock as he saw Peyton. He dropped the ball before walking towards them.

The five of them exchanged stares and the attention went on Nathan who was still surprised.

"They're aunt Peyton and aunt Brooke. Don't you remember them, Daddy?" Jamie asked with innocence in his voice.

"Sawyer, it's so nice seeing you." He went and hugged Peyton and then greeted Brooke with a nod.

After Peyton and Brooke had left, Nathan went to talk to Haley.

"Does Lucas know they're here?"

"He only knows about Brooke" Nathan noticed Haley's worrying tone voice.

"I have no idea how he's gonna react. He seems so happy about this whole book movie thing. And now Peyton's back and he's kind of been acting like he doesn't miss her but we all know Lucas."

Haley just nodded at Nathan's statement knowing it was true.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke and Peyton remained silent during their drive home, Peyton was actually relieved that it wasn't Lucas who opened that door. She knew that she was going to see him and that eventually she was going to have to tell him about her and Julian.

Julian was due to arrive in 3 days and she had already decided that she was going to avoid seeing Lucas as long as she could. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to avoid him. Maybe it was the fear of hurting Lucas, but what if Lucas had moved? Like she had or like she thought she had.

Being back in Tree Hill brought back many memories to Peyton.

_Flashback:_

_Lucas entered the Tree Hill High gym with his Raven jersey, he turned to look at Peyton and told her: Your art matters, it's what got me here._

_A very young Peyton in her cheerleader uniform didn't respond but only stared at him, almost smiling._

_That moment changed everything for her. She realised for the first time ever that her drawings were important and Lucas made her see that._

_End of flashback._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Later that night Nathan and Haley were lying on bed trying to get asleep but both of them had too many thoughts in their minds. Haley was the first one to break the silence.

"Don't you think it's weird that both Peyton and Brooke are now back? I mean, now as in the moment Lucas' book is being turned into a movie? You think they know that?"

"I don't know what to say, Hales. They're Lucas' friends and they're our friends too They might just want to support Lucas. Like we do." Nathan placed a sweet kiss on his wife's lips.

"Yeah maybe you're right".

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

The day after Lucas went to Tree Hill High gym to see Skills. Skills had taken over Whitey's coach position after the old man retired.

"Hey Skills" Lucas entered into what used to be Whitey's office.

"Hey Luke, what brings you by?" He stood up to greet Lucas as they used to greet when they were just the River Court guys.

"Uhm, nothing. They are just turning my book into a movie." Lucas sat down making himself comfortable.

"No way, dawg. You kiddin' right, man?" Skills started laughing.

"Oka you're not joking. Man this is so cool"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"So no one except me, Jamie and Naley knows you're here." Brooke said as she was standing in front of the shop that you used to be her favorite.

"Naley?" Peyton said with a questioning look.

"Nathan plus Haley." Brooke replied.

"Well. The answer to your first question is yes, by the way."

"Oh God. Luke's here" Brooke said with a shocking look on her face as she pointed at him.

Peyton turned around to see a guy who really looked like Lucas while Brooke started laughing standing behind the blonde girl.

"Dammit, Brooke. This isn't funny" Peyton poked Brooke.

"You're right. This is so hilarious. You should have seen your face!" Brooke kept laughing at Peyton's face expression when her phone started ringing.

"Hello... I told you I wanted to spend some time at home... Well despite what you say Tree Hill is still my home!... Fine I will run the company from here." And with that Brooke ended the phone call with her mother.

"And that was Momzilla" Peyton said sarcastically.

"Yeah, she only cares about business and wants me to go back to New York as soon as possible. Well, I'm not" Brooke said and she started walking nervously.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke was meeting Lucas in the afternoon so Nathan decided to spend some time with Peyton to avoid all the awkwardness that there'd be between Peyton and Lucas.

"You know that my mom is on a boat with Andy travelling around the world with Lily, right?" Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table opposite Brooke.

"Oh really? That must be a really nice experience." Brooke's dimples showed as she smiled widely while talking.

"I know and I want you to have the Karen's Caffè. So if you're staying here for good you can have your own shop here. I thought you'd like it."

"Luke... I can't. That place is your mom's and.."

Lucas put his hand on hers "She wants you to have it. I already talked to her."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"So. Why exactly are you back, Sawyer? Everyone's dying to know" Nathan asked as he sat on the sand next to Peyton.

Nathan and Peyton agreed to spend the day at the beach because it was really a nice day and it was sunny.

"Brooke missed me and she missed Tree Hill too. So she thought it'd be a great idea to have both things at the same time. So here I am, duh" That wasn't really a lie but there was more to it that Peyton wasn't ready and didn't want to tell just yet.

"Always mysterious and tortured Peyton. But we like you this way." Nathan said joking and he patted Peyton's shoulder to hug her.

"So how did it go in LA? Are you some kind of famous label's owner?"

"I wish." Peyton sighed. "I got an internship at Sire Records 4 years ago. But it didn't go well. The boss was kind of a jerk" She laughed to herself even if she didn't have good memories of it. "So I quit and I found a new job. Now I'm working at a record store"

"That's like book shops for Luke?"

Peyton saddened at the mention of Luke, Nathan noticed by the way she remained silent and kept staring at the ocean in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Peyt.. I didn't"

"You don't have to apologize, Nathan" Peyton cut off before Nathan could manage to say anything else.

The rest of the day went smoothly with both Peyton/Nathan and Lucas/Brooke joking and chatting as old friend reunited usually do.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Later that evening Peyton was looking for Lucas' book but couldn't find it, she was really positive she had brought it.

"Dammit I left it in LA" She was planning on finishing reading it especially after what Julian told her.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

The morning after Peyton crossed off the day from the calendar. It was one less day before Julian arrived in Tree Hill and Peyton couldn't wait anymore.

She thought it'd be a good idea to go to a local book shop and get Lucas' book.

She was walking down the hallway in the shop when she spotted it: An Unkindness of Ravens, a novel by Lucas Scott. As she turned around to go and pay for it Peyton found herself in front of someone and her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"I'm... sorry" she managed to say.

Lucas smiled as he saw the blonde girl in front of him. It had been too long since he last saw her.

"Do you want that signed?" Lucas said showing off his goofy smile.

"What?" Peyton noticed that Lucas was pointing to his book.

"Ah.. No thanks" She tried to smile.

"So I guess you're here with Brooke"

"Yeah. I've been kind of busy." She knew she shouldn't be lying especially not to Lucas and she wasn't exactly lying. She had been busy.. trying to avoid him.

"I really have to go now."

Lucas grabbed her arm and pushed her near him. She stood there looking in his eyes when he got closer and kissed her gently.

It wasn't long until Peyton realised what she was doing and pushed Lucas away.

"I can't" Peyton said and left to go pay for the book.

Peyton had just gotten out of the book shop when Lucas came out too.

"So I guess you have someone else" Lucas' voice sounded sad and bitter.

"Julian.." Peyton whispered and it was in that moment that Lucas realised that Peyton was talking about that Julian. Julian, the movie producer, the guy he was gonna have to work with..

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»

Brooke was in what was gonna be her Clothes over Bros shop, she was adjusting the last boxes she had left.

"Brooke this is awesome." Haley said as she entered into the new shop.

"Well, it's not ready yet but of course it's gonna be fantastic as me!" Brooke said showing off in total Brooke style.

"I thought Peyton would be here though. Don't you know where she is?"

"Who knows. She's probably brooding in her room." Brooke said when Peyton stormed into her shop.

"Peyton, what happened? You look upset." Haley asked Peyton as Brooke hugged her.

"Lucas... Lucas happened. I told him about Julian" That was all Peyton managed to say."

"Julian? That movie producer Julian?" Haley asked when her expression turned into shock, she couldn't understand what was going on.

"They're dating.." Brooke spitted out.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Can you believe? Peyton is dating that movie producer" Lucas shot the ball in the hoop.

He and Nathan went to play at the Rivercourt later that day.

"Julian? It is really a small world." Nathan started laughing.

"Nathan"

"Sorry, man. But movie producers are really.. Let's say they're really charismatic. Not as me but.. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not gonna work with him. Hell no!" Lucas shouted the last part.

"Why not?"

"He's probably an egocentric ass movie producer." Lucas sat down letting the ball fall down.

"You sound a little jealous."

Lucas shot Nathan a killing look.

"Just saying, dude. But the movie is gonna make you really famous and rich." Nathan patted Lucas' shoulder.

"I don't need any money if I can't have her."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke had arranged a come back party for her and Peyton. The old gang was gonna meet at Tric and they were gonna have a drink together, like the old times. But now they could all drink legally.

Lucas would glare at Peyton sometimes and she would avoid his stare. Everyone in the room noticed the tension between them.

"I would like to make a toast. If Leyton could stop eye sex-ing each other." Brooke was the first one to speak. Everyone looked at Peyton and Lucas to see their reaction but there was nothing.

"Here's to the old gang finally reunited" Brooke firmly said and everyone drank a sip from their glasses to spit it out seconds later.

"What the hell was that, Brooke?" Mouth exclaimed with disgust.

"Chase is the bartender and I asked him to come up with a drink what would remind all of you of me." Brooke said trying to apologize.

"And now we're sure we won't forget you Brooke" Peyton said with sarcastic tone.

"Who would hire Chase as bartender?" Nathan had to make his hilarious comment as always.

"We should probably go now, Nathan. I don't want to leave Jamie with the babysitter for too long. It's just her first day." Haley said and then grabbed Nathan by his muscular arm.

"You found a babysitter?" Brooke was the one to talk now.

"Yeah, I couldn't ask you. You have your store to fill." Haley replied.

"After Nathan and Haley said their goodbyes to everyone Lucas thought it could be a good moment to approach Peyton.

Peyton was sitting on a couch, alone sipping her drink when Lucas sat down to her.

"Drinking alone at a party? This reminds me of something. And it's not a good idea"

Peyton looked at Lucas with a questioning look before drinking another sip from her drink.

"Peyton.." Lucas tried to bring up the kiss.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Peyton cut off as she stood up.

Lucas did the same as her and stopped Peyton from walking away, again.

"If you want to forget that it happened fine. But I can't" Lucas looked in her green eyes while he was saying those words noticing some tears in Peyton's eyes before walking away. Peyton rubber her eyes to hold back the tears. She stood there, replaying the moment she had just lived over and over again.

Lucas kissing her that morning brought back many memories from when they were dating during senior year. Four years ago. But many things had changed during those four years. She was no longer the sad girl. Being away from Tree Hill made easier to erase the bad memories she had of the town. But those moments were still there, those were the moments that had made her stronger. Despite the bad memories there were good memories too. Most of them included Lucas, Brooke and Jake. She started wondering what happened to the "Loner Cheerleader", was she still there?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»

Peyton spotted Brooke and Chase talking. He was making drinks and she was teasing him about it. Peyton really didn't want to interrupt them but Julian was due to arrive in the morning next and she totally needed to sleep.

Peyton gently patted on Brooke's shoulder. "B. Davis I'm going home. You can get a ride home from Chase. He hasn't drunk."

Peyton said her goodbyes to Chase and Brooke. Making her way to her Comet she turned around and looked at Tric another time. She really missed that place. Once she was in her car she turned on the radio and suddenly "Hearbeats" filled her car. She listened to it the entire drive home.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

It was finally there. Julian's flight would land in a few hours and she'd forget all about Lucas's kiss. At the moment they were the only ones that knew about it. So Peyton decided to call Lucas.

Lucas' phone rang up a few times before he answered. His face lit up when he saw Peyton's name appeared on his phone.

"Peyton"

"I'm just calling you to make sure that the kiss we shared the other day didn't mean anything. We can still be friends." Peyton hung up before he could reply. She couldn't even understand why she reacted that way.

Lucas put away his phone, he wasn't actually surprised Peyton was acting that way. She was dating someone else so it wouldn't be fair to Julian. They weren't in highschool anymore. They weren't gonna make the same mistakes they did when they were younger. He knew that he had to respect Peyton and do things right if he was really gonna try and win her back.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton picked Julian up at the airport. They really didn't talk at all while they were driving home. Julian noticed something was up with Peyton but he wasn't gonna question her about it. He didn't want her to shut him out.

When they finally arrived at Brooke's house, Peyton started cooking something for Julian as he was lying on the couch getting some rest. Peyton felt like she couldn't hide it anymore so she let it out.

"Lucas kissed me yesterday"

Julian didn't say anything instead he got up and left the house. The door slammed was the last thing Peyton heard.

**A/N 2: If you're reading my story I just want to thank you for that. But I have to say that this is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language so it'd be nice to hear more from you guys, so review, favorite, follow my story! I need to know that my story is good.  
**

**V.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really good so here's Chapter 6. LOTS OF LEEEEEEEEYTON. So, enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If that wasn't clear._

Chapter 6

Peyton found Julian an hour after. He had been sitting on a bench in the park since he stormed out of Brooke's house.

Peyton was hesitant about approaching Julian. She didn't want to start a fight, he was tired and she really had missed him. So it wasn't a great idea to have an argument. She took a few minutes before she decided to face him.

"Hey" Peyton said as she sat next to Julian.

Julian didn't even look at her at first. He was still mad, the only thing he was most afraid of had happened. What made it even worse was the fact that he wasn't in the same state as her. He didn't understand why he was mad about it. Lucas had kissed her, not the other way round.

He was sure Peyton wasn't lying to him. But it still hurt. He really appreciated that Peyton had the guts to tell him though.

"Peyton... I just want to be alone. Please" Those were the only words that Julian managed to say to her.

Peyton didn't say anything, she just got up and nodded. She took her Comet and started driving. She really didn't have a place to go though. She couldn't go to Brooke or Haley or even Nathan. They didn't know about the kiss and she didn't want them to think that she was making the same mistakes as she did in high school.

Somehow she ended up in front of Lucas' house. She turned off the engine, her hands still resting on the wheel. She couldn't barge into Lucas' house wanting comfort after their kiss and now that he knew about her and Julian. It wasn't fair to both of them.

But destiny had its way and played its cards. Lucas was going out when he noticed Peyton's car was parked in front of his house. At first he thought that it was a dream but then it occurred to him that Peyton seemed upset and he was her friend, that's what she said.

"Hey Peyton. Are you okay?" Lucas said as he made his way towards Peyton's car, he didn't want to scare her off.

Peyton didn't respond instead she kept staring in front of her when suddenly she started the car. Lucas was starting to worry about her so he got in her car.

"Peyton" Lucas whispered.

And this time Peyton started driving.

After hours of driving Peyton and Lucas arrived in Atlanta. Lucas was still confused, if Peyton was dating another man why would she go on a a "road trip" with him?

"Sorry if I dragged you all the way here" Peyton said as she got out of the car and made sure she didn't leave it open. Lucas just nodded, he was actually happy he was the first person Peyton thought to go to. Before they even dated officially they were actually good friends.

"Why are were anyway?" Lucas asked with a questioning look

"I don't know." Peyton honestly admitted.

"You don't know?" Lucas gasped trying not to laugh.

Peyton wanted to get away from everything for a while, so in the mean time Julian could process whatever he needed to.

»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke wasn't home when Peyton and Julian arrived earlier that morning because she was still putting furniture and making sure everything was going perfect in her shop. So she was really surprised when the house was empty when she returned . She tried calling Peyton several times but only got to her voicemail and Julian just kept rejecting her calls.

"What the hell happened?" Brooke thought to herself. She was getting a little worried because she could sense something was going on and it bothered her that she didn't know it.

Her thought were interrupted when the door opened and Julian came in looking a little mad.

"Where's Peyton?" was the only thing Brooke said.

"She's not here?" Julian said surprised, he thought Peyton would come home but she didn't and this sounded a little strange. Where else would she go to?

"I thought she'd be with you"

"She was until she confessed Lucas kissed her. We kind of had a fight"

"What? Lucas kissed Peyton?" Brooke said sounding excited, she sort of knew and expected something would happen between them.

"Same old drama" She whispered to herself, Julian looked at her with questioning look.

"Tree Hill is full of drama. You'll get used to it" Brooke said as she made her way to her bedroom leaving Julian alone in the living room.

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton and Lucas were drinking at a bar. This trip was about to get more interesting.

"You look really cute and adorable together." A woman drinking coffee beside them said.

"Oh thank you" Lucas smiled at that comment and put an arm around Peyton.

"How long have you been dating?" The woman kept smiling at Peyton and she only nodded, waiting for Lucas to respond.

"Four years"

"Oh, young love."

Peyton waited for the woman to leave before saying something to Lucas.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry, it's not like we'll see that woman ever again."

»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke had grabbed more stuff to take to her store but before she could leave she would make sure that Julian was okay.

"Peyton will come back. She has a weird way of dealing with things. You'll work it out. Don't worry"

"Thank you, Brooke. You're a good friend." Julian tried to smile as he was lying on the couch trying to get some rest.

»»»»»»»»»»

"So what happened?" Lucas asked Peyton as he stole her drink from her jokingly.

"Julian and I got into a fight. Sort of. Because of our kiss."

"I knew this guy was an ass."Lucas whispered to himself as he smirked.

"What did you say?"

"Uhm, sorry. Nothing" Lucas said as he shrugged.

"I don't want to talk or think about this now." Peyton said as Lucas handed her drink back to her.

»»»»»»»»»»

Later Peyton and Lucas had decided to go for a walk. They just talked as friend and joked, and laugh a lot. The weather was nice until it suddenly started raining.

"God, no." Peyton cursed as Lucas took her hand in his and started running.

They hid under a roof and they'd stay there until it stopped raining.

"I'm sorry probably had something to do today." Peyton looked at Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything, he nodded. He was glad he got to spend some time with her. They hadn't been alone with each other for so long. They were both wet so even if he gave her his jacket she'd still be cold so instead he hugged her. They stayed like that for as long as they could remember, Peyton felt warm being in Lucas' arms. It felt as it did 4 years ago, safe. Lucas made her feel safe and he would always do that.

It stopped after half an hour or something like that. Peyton was really tired so they agreed to go home and Lucas offered to drive instead. Peyton didn't let anyone drive her Comet, not even Julian. But Lucas was different. They had a connection and she trusted him with her car.

Peyton felt asleep while they were driving home. Lucas had to stop to put gasoline in the car. Before he got out of it, he stopped a moment and stared at Peyton. She was sleeping peacefully, she was even more beautiful if that was even possible, her face looked older, her blonde locks were almost dry. He noticed her hair was darker and he really liked it that way.

Peyton woke up moment later, she looked around and recognized her car. She remember everything and the day she had just spent with Lucas. She looked at the driver seat and no one was there. He couldn't have left, especially not at a gas station. She was starting to get scared when the car door finally opened and Peyton jumped from her seat. Who the hell was now?

"Sorry.." Lucas said as he noticed Peyton looked a little frightened.

"I thought you had left me here" Peyton hit Lucas' arm.

"Never" He got into and started driving. They didn't say anything else as they drove home.

It was already dark when they got home. Peyton had insisted they stopped at some fast food to eat and Lucas wouldn't dare say no to her.

"Thanks." That was the only thing Peyton said as Lucas parked her car in front of Brooke's house. Peyton had offered to drive him home he insisted he'd walk home.

»»»»»»»»»»

As soon as Peyton got into the house Julian approached her.

"What happened to you? We were worried about you."

"I don't really want to talk now. I'm too tired." She said as she took off her almost dry coat.

"I'm not mad, Peyton" Julian whispered.

"Of course you're not. He kissed me and we actually agreed to be friends. You have nothing to worry about." Peyton said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton was lying on the bed still awake when Julian came in. They were still together but Peyton felt like Julian didn't or couldn't trust her anymore. Of course Julian knew that she and Lucas had cheated on Brooke when they were in highschool, he read that in the Lucas' novel. But she had changed .

"If you don't want me here, I can sleep on the couch" Julian said as he grabbed his pillow.

"No I just don't want to fight"

Julian got into the bed and kissed Peyton. She kissed him back and that was how he knew they had made up. It had been a tiring day so Peyton felt asleep moments later. Julian couldn't sleep though, he knew Peyton had spent the day with Lucas and that sort of made him jealous. He trusted Peyton but he couldn't trust Lucas. He had read his book, he knew how strong his feelings for Peyton were.

But one thing made him less worried, Peyton hadn't read Lucas' book, at least not all of it. So she didn't know how strong Lucas' love for her still was.

»»»»»»»»»»

The morning after Brooke, Peyton and Julian had breakfast together. No one tried to bring up the events of the other day. Julian was officially meeting Lucas today. So he was gone right after breakfast. That was Brooke's occasion to face Peyton about the kiss.

"So now that you and Lucas kissed, I bet he's suddenly going to start writing again" Brooke said sipping from her coffee cup.

"Brooke" Peyton yelled.

"Just saying, Peyton. By the way you inspired him to write his last book we can look forward to another bestseller novel"

"Okay I have to get ready now." Peyton said as she walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Best seller novel" Brooke said giggling.

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas was totally nervous that morning. He had kissed Peyton, her boyfriend slash his movie producer knew about it and then he spent an entire day with her out of town. He thought he'd be lucky enough if Julian didn't greet him with a punch in the face. There was a knock at the door and Lucas went to open it.

"You must be Julian Baker" Lucas said.

"And you're the famous Lucas Scott." Julian didn't add anything else.

Lucas let Julian in the house, they civilly sat down at the table in the kitchen. They totally avoided the Peyton subject and only discussed the movie. Julian informed him that they'd start looking for the direction in a matter of days. But before he left Julian had something to say.

" I know that you spent the day with Peyton, yesterday. It took me a while to admit it, but I'm relieved you found a way to be just friends. It was nice finally meeting you Lucas" They shook hands and the meeting was finally over.

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton and Brooke were finishing the last details at Brooke's store. Everything was almost ready. Brooke had done a wonderful job with it. Karen herself would be really proud of her.

"Now I just have to organize the opening party." Brooke said, she was really proud of her work. Working and living in Tree Hill at the same time was what she needed and it was a dream come true. Tree Hill was a magical place.

"And no one does it better than Brooke Davis" Peyton said and they both laughed.

"Exactly P. Sawyer"

"Do you think Julian punched him?" Brooke asked a few seconds later.

"What? No of course. They have to be civil if they're gonna work together."

"It's so weird, though. Julian is your boyfriend and he's turning your ex's book into a movie. A book that was entirely inspired by your epic love and that maybe is/was a way for Lucas to get you back. This is totally gonna be awkward."

"Brooke, your imagination has really no boundaries." Peyton said laughing.

As Peyton said that, Julian entered in the shop, he looked happy, calm and Peyton was relieved he looked normal. That meant that the meeting didn't go wrong and there was no punching.

"So?" Peyton greeted Julian with a tender and soft kiss.

"We are officially making a movie" Julian exclaimed and Peyton and Brooke looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

An Unkindness of Ravens was about to become the most talked movie of the year.

**A/N 2 So keep reviewing, I really like reading reviews. I just want to say that I honestly don't know if I'm introducing some sort of love interest for Lucas. Ugh help me decide thanks. Oh and if you want to see some characters just tell me :) I have no idea if in my story Lucas' book will actually end up as a movie. I would like to hear from you for that too.. So leave a review. V.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I just want to say thanks to all of you who favorite my story or follow it, or review it. It means a lot. I just want to point out that for now I just decided NOT to introduce a love interest for Lucas. And I'm still not really sure to have the movie done because I don't see how Lucas and Julian could work being civil, you can understand why. Soo here's Chapter 7, enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH._

In one week the production company had been able to find a director, Lucas wasn't really happy about that because he wanted to pick the director himself. Julian reassured Lucas making sure they picked a director who cared about the little things as the big things. Things were going good in Tree Hill and everyone welcomed Julian and made sure he didn't feel left out. Lucas, anyway, kind of felt jealous of Julian. He liked the guy but he couldn't accept that he and Peyton were a couple. He had hoped and was still hoping that the book would bring her back to him.

Brooke had already prepared everything for her opening party , Victoria got really furious when she learned that Brooke had opened a new shop in Tree Hill since she didn't approve a location down there.

Julian had insisted that Peyton and Lucas could go together, he wanted to prove Peyton that he wasn't jealous of Lucas but plans changed at last so Lucas would accompany Brooke instead.

»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke and Lucas were already there since she had to open the store.

"You really didn't have to come earlier, you know. You should have agreed with Julian and come with Peyton if I can say my opinion." Brooke didn't have to say it but she was totally rooting for Lucas and Peyton. Not that she didn't like Julian, he was handsome and nice, everything a girl could ask for. He was just not meant for Peyton. Lucas was. Everyone had realised that since highschool, Brooke couldn't see it at first but Lucas' eventually confirmed it: it was always gonna be there Peyton and Lucas. And no matter how many years it would take or how many people they would date before both of them could see it. It had always been them.

»»»»»»»»»»

Nathan, Haley, Chase and the old gang had already arrived but Julian and Peyton were late and Brooke was starting to get worried. She tried calling them both but none of them answered.

Julian and Peyton eventually arrived half an hour late and Brooke was a little mad when she went to face Peyton.

"Where the hell have you been, Peyton? I was worried about you" Brooke said.

"Sorry.. We got held up" Peyton said a bit embarrassed.

"Ew. I didn't need to know this." Peyton and Brooke shared a laugh.

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas was talking to some people when he heard her laugh, he turned around to see her. He noticed the beautiful dress she was wearing. It brought out her chicheny legs as he used to mock them. He genuinely smiled when he remembered that she wasn't his anymore and he shouldn't be looking at her like that. He wasn't aware of the fact that Julian was keeping an eye on him, he saw everything and by the look on Lucas' face he could understand that he wasn't over Peyton.

As the party ended Julian insisted to give Lucas a ride home. Peyton sat in the passenger seat as Julian drove and Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the backseat.

"So I think we should start by casting Lucas and Peyton. They're the main story and the actors have to have a connection and chemistry of course." Lucas said, that was his attempt on making conversations. He didn't exactly know why he brought up the movie.

Peyton remained silent at Lucas' words. Was that what they had? A strong connection?

"Connection has nothing to do with the movie. You know, it's just a movie." Julian said sounding bitter.

Lucas didn't say anything until they dropped him at his house. He was glad that the ride home was over and he didn't have to be in the same car as Julian. It had been too much embarrassing. He was starting to dislike him. He had a feeling that Julian wanted to portray Lucas and Peyton's love as an high school fling while Lucas described it more as a love that no person can come between. Maybe Julian was right, maybe they were only a highschool fling.

»»»»»»»»»»

Julian, Peyton and Brooke were all silent when they got home. Brooke immediately went to her bedroom, she didn't want to stand in the same room as Peyton and Julian, things were just awkward.

She only hoped that thing were gonna work out and that Julian and Lucas could work together on the movie. But Peyton was exactly in the middle, both men were in love with her.

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton and Julian were in their bedroom when Julian spoke.

"I'm leaving. I have to go to New York to meet Lindsey, Lucas' editor." Julian got his suitcase and started packing.

"But you just got here." Peyton said, she was a little confused. Julian didn't mention anything about having to go to New York.

"In the meantime, you and Lucas can work out your unfinished business. Because it's pretty clear that he still has feelings for you"

Peyton remained silent for a couple of minutes, processing what Julian had just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Julian grabbed Peyton's copy of Lucas' book.

"This, I hope you get to finish reading it before I get back." Julian threw the book at Peyton and then left.

»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke didn't know what had happened the night before, so she was kind of surprised when neither Peyton and Julian showed up to eat breakfast. Brooke knocked on the door but no one responded, so she just entered. She saw Peyton sleeping in the bed, alone with Lucas' book on her stomach. Brooke grabbed the book trying not to wake Peyton up. She noticed that Peyton had finished read the book. So this was probably why Julian had left.

Peyton put a hand on her stomach while sleeping when she noticed the book wasn't there anymore she woke up and she saw Brooke. She looked around confused.

"Brooke." Peyton said with a sleepy voice.

"Julian left?"

"What?.. Oh yes. He said he had to go and meet Lindsey."

"Tell me you have broken up" Brooke said.

"Kind of, I don't know Brooke. He said I have to figure out if I still have feelings for Lucas, that's what I think he meant."

"Oh my God. You have to talk to Lucas!"

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton decided to do a thing she hadn't done in years. She went to the cemetery to visit her mom, she really needed to make up her mind and talking to her mom's grave always helped her.

She sat down on the grass and put some flowers on her mother's tombstone.

"Hi mom, I know I haven't come to talk to you for a really long time. It's just that I could use having you here, I could use having my mom here giving me advice and helping me. I don't know if you remembered when I came to visit you with Lucas. I was so happy back then, even with the Psycho Derek situation he was my light in the dark. He always saved me and if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here. He saved that day, the school shooting." as she said that her eyes fell on Keith's grave.

"Maybe Julian is right. Lucas and I haven't had an end really, I left for LA but I was supposed to come back after the internship was over and I didn't because I met Julian and the record store. And Lucas' book, I just don't know what to do." Peyton sighed and got up on her feet.

"However, I have to go. I love you, mom."

»»»»»»»»»»

Later that day Brooke was at her store like usual, Peyton didn't say anything but she was happy, because that meant that things were going really good with her store. Brooke received a unexpected visit.

As she saw Chase she dropped what she had in her hands, she really didn't expect to see him.

"Heey Chase." Brooke went and warmly greeted him with a hug.

"Brooke" He hugged her back.

"So much has changed since we were in the Clean Teens" Brooke laughed.

"Don't remind me of that.."

"Ahww, why? You looked so cute in that Clean Teen t-shirt"

"Ah ah, don't mock me Davis."

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas was feeling bad about the other night, so he felt like he needed to talk to Peyton. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He arrived at Brooke's house and knocked a few times.

He didn't get any response so he started worrying. Where else would Peyton be? Something must have happened.

Peyton opened the door and Lucas laughed as he saw her. Peyton had crazy hair and she looked like she had just woken up, which could be the case if it wasn't afternoon.

"Uhm, what happened to your hair?" Lucas tried to stop laughing.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy or something or I'll close the door on your face"

"Someone's grumpy." Lucas entered in the house and closed the door.

"I didn't sleep and when I finally fell asleep Brooke came in total Brooke style and woke me up"

"Ouch. I'm surprised you didn't kill her." Lucas was totally mocking her and he enjoyed watching her getting angry.

"Ah ah, be careful or I'll kill you too."

"But why didn't you sleep?" Lucas sat down.

"I.. was.."

Lucas looked at her as to tell her to keep talking but Peyton was starting to feel embarrassed.

"I was reading your book." Peyton said really fast so Lucas wouldn't understand.

"My book? I get the feeling that you really love my book"

"But where's Julian?" Lucas said as he noticed that Peyton didn't say anything about him.

"He's in New York, apparently he had to meet Lindsey, something that has to do with your book."

"Wait what? He didn't have to go all the way down there actually. He could have just phoned her. "

"What are you saying?" Peyton sat next to Lucas, so something was going on and she really needed to know what.

"They had already talked about the book and how to make the movie and all that stuff.. over phone. Look Peyton, I haven't talked to Lindsey for... I don't remember. Just don't worry about that, everything will be fine."

Peyton didn't say anything, she just nodded. And then she got closer to Lucas and hugged him.

Lucas didn't move for a few seconds before hugging her tight and starting stroking her hair. Whenever she was upset or she felt like something was wrong, she knew a hug from Lucas' would make everything better, that's what he did to her.

A few moments later Peyton broke the hug. They were still really close.

"Uhm, before he left he said that we have to work out our unfinished business." Peyton muttered.

"He called it unfinished business?" Lucas whispered without Peyton hearing him. Peyton had rested her head on the couch.

"I think he thinks I still have feelings for you" Peyton admitted. She wasn't really looking at Lucas but as she said that she immediately went to look at his face. His blue eyes were fixed on her green eyes. They really had a connection, Lucas was right and she could feel it.

"Do you?" That was the only thing that Lucas was able to say.

"I don't know.. I.. Did you mean all the things you wrote in your book?"

"Yes, I still do."

»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke got home really late that night and Peyton was still up.

"Oh, Brooke Davis. Where have you been?" Peyton said with a serious tone of voice just to mock her.

"I was with Chase. He came earlier at my store and we spent the day together."

"Oh my God. With Chase? I thought you had broken up and it was over for good. Wasn't he in the Clean Teens?"

"Sweetie, he was never really a Clean Teen." Brooke laughed to herself and Peyton put a disgusting look on her face..

"Ew, you didn't...? You know.."

"No. Okay? I helped him a Tric. You know, he's a terrible bartender."

"You're not better either."

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you, Brooke. I'm just telling the truth. You can't even make coffee"

"That is not true!" Brooke said as she was walking down to her bedroom, Peyton followed her.

"Go to bed, you seem a little drunk." Peyton closed the door for Brooke and went to bed too.

»»»»»»»»»»

Julian had really to meet Lindsey. They had to discuss the last details from the book and he had to sign some stuff. They went to a bar when they were done discussing.

"I don't know if I asked you this but are you handling things? It must be hard to see your girlfriend fall in love with Lucas Scott over and over again." Lindsey said.

"I don't even know why I accepted to do this movie. What the hell was I thinking? Of course I'm just some kind of rebound for Peyton. I could never compete with Lucas." Julian said as he started drinking shots.

"Well the movie will make a lot of money. So you'll become even more successful and you can have all the women you want." Lindsey said.

After a couple of drinks Julian was really drunk and Lindsey decided to accompany him home, she couldn't leave him in those conditions.

As she was trying to undress him to put into bed Julian started kissing her, at first she rejected him. Julian wasn't really single so they couldn't be doing that. But after a few other kisses she gave into it.

»»»»»»»»»»

The morning after Lindsey left Julian's hotel room before he could wake up, at least he wouldn't know what had happened the night before. She kind of felt bad but it was probably the few drinks she had that had made her do it. She was really gonna make sure that nobody knew that.

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas arrived at Brooke's house bringing coffee and muffins, Peyton smiled as she opened the door and Brooke could understand why. It seemed like the old Peyton was back.

"I brought you coffee cause I've heard Brooke can't make it." Lucas laughed and kissed Peyton on her cheek. Peyton just smiled and grabbed her coffee.

"So you just don't mock me. You mock me with Lucas. Ah ah." Brooke said.

"Sorry Brooke. But coffee is not your thing apparently." Lucas said as he approached Brooke.

"I'd stay far away from her, she could kill us" Peyton said joking.

"I wouldn't go to prison for killing you. Then everyone would be wondering what happened to Leyton."

"What's Leyton?" Peyton laughed as she saw Lucas' questioning look as he said that.

"Don't mind her. She likes to name couples."

"It's so funny though. You have a ship name." Brooke laughed.

"There's no ship Brooke." Peyton tried to shut Brooke up.

"There's a coffee for you too Brooke. So play nice." Lucas handed Brooke her cup.

"Mh, I'm not killing you just because you brought coffee but I'm still not really sure about Peyton"

"You'd miss me, Brooke." Peyton made a sad face and Lucas laughed.

»»»»»»»»»»

Julian woke up alone in his hotel room, his memories from the other night were kind of blur but he remember what happened with Lindsey. He couldn't believe he had done that to Peyton. He had slept with Lucas' book editor. How was he gonna explain this to Peyton? Peyton wouldn't forgive him especially after he acted like he didn't trust her when Lucas kissed her. Julian could only hope that no one else knew about this.

**A/N Okay I just the idea to make Julian kind of cheat on Peyton, just to cause some drama and all. I haven't even started writing the next chapter so I'm still thinking how to have Peyton find out about it, or how long it takes for her to find out and the whole Leyton situation. As always leave a revieww. V.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N first of all I just want to apologize if I'm late with the chapter. It took me a while to get into writing again because I lost inspiration. This actually came out as my favorite chapter. Oh and other than that you'll find out the meaning of the title. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you're enjoying reading my words.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH._

Lucas looked at the newspaper in front of him one more time. It couldn't be true. The tabloids were implying that Julian and Lindsey had spent the night together. Well, there was a picture of them with a girl at a pub and there was a photo of Lindsey getting out of Julian's hotel room (that's what the paparazzi said) with the SAME dress she had worn the night before. Lucas tried to stop thinking about it but he knew he couldn't just drop the news to Peyton instead he would make sure she wasn't gonna read the papers for the day. If anything had happened between Julian and Lindsey, Julian was gonna have to tell her.

Lucas arrived at Brooke's home and he noticed the newspaper on the rug. He sighed in relief and took it and put it in his jacket. He was just trying to protect Peyton.

After he'd been at Brooke's Lucas had the brilliant idea to go all the way to New York and face Lindsey himself.

Lucas stormed into Lindsey's office even if her assistant tried to stop him. He threw the paper on her desk, and she looked at him shocked.

"Is it true?" Lucas said angrily, pointing to the picture she was in.

Lindsey remained silent and kept staring at the picture. How could she be so stupid? Julian was a famous movie producer and of course he was followed by paparazzi all the time.

"Answer the question!" Lucas' tone of voice was louder and he kept on staring at her.

"You know. You say a lot by keeping your mouth shut. BUT I WON'T KEEP MINE SHUT. No." Lucas gestured and was about to open the door when Lindsey stopped him

"I never meant for it to happen." She whispered.

"Does Peyton know?" Lindsey said.

"Not..Yet!"

"Lucas.. " Lindsey got up from her seat and walked towards Lucas.

"You can't tell her. Julian already feels horrible about himself."

"And what about Peyton? Don't you care about her feelings? Do you really think she doesn't deserve to know?!" Lucas shouted so everyone could hear.

"What would she know about that? Didn't you and Peyton cheat on Brooke? Not only once but twice." Lindsey said and Lucas sent her glare.

"Don't." Lucas whispered before continuing. "Just because you edited the book doesn't mean you know something about me or Peyton. And you can't judge her! We were inconscious teenager when that happened. You, in the other hand, are an adult!" Lucas opened the door. "You should be ashamed of yourself." And with that the door slammed closed.

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas was wandering in New York's streets with too many thoughts in his head. Why was this happening? Why to Peyton? Was really karma that much of a bitch? Lucas ended up in front of Julian's hotel and he didn't hesitate a second and got in. He made the receptionist tell him what room Julian was staying in. He knocked a few times before the door was open.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" That was the only thing he was able to say before Lucas punched him right in the face.

"You really are an ass." Lucas muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dude?" Julian put a hand on his now black eye and rubbed it.

"You stay the hell away from Peyton, you've hurt her enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, seriously. You are judging me now?!"

Lucas didn't say anything. He knew he had hurt Peyton back when they were in highschool. He knew how much she suffered because he was too indecisive. But he was gonna make it up to her. He was going to prove to her that he really loved her. So he walked away, he wasn't going to waste his time. He figured Julian wasn't going to tell Peyton about his encounter with Lindsey. So he would. He knew how much this was going to hurt her but she deserved the truth.

It was already night when Lucas got back to Tree Hill. He had bumped into Brooke and Chase and learned that Brooke was going to spend the night with Chase. He didn't question about it. He only told Brooke that he was gonna go and keep Peyton company.

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton opened the door and saw Lucas with his old brooding look.

"Hey Luke. What's wrong?" She let him in. Lucas didn't say anything. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to tell her. Lucas sat down, and Peyton did the same. They sat there in silent, Peyton would sometimes gaze at Lucas. Everytime she did that his heart broke even more. He knew this was the right moment

Lucas turned to look at her in her eyes, he wasn't sure he could handle if she started crying. He put a hand on her thigh before speaking.

"I have to tell you something." He began as he started shaking, Peyton kept on looking at him with a worry face.

"About Julian."

"What happened?" She quickly responded.

Lucas just stared at her. He sighed.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Peyton took Lucas' hand into hers.

Lucas got out of his jacket the same paper he had read and shown to Lindsey earlier that day. He handed it to Peyton. His heart broke again when he saw Peyton's face saddened.

"No.. He didn't.." She said trying to keep the tears from falling down. It came out as a whisper but Lucas heard what she had just said. He knew nothing he was possibly going to say to her would make her feel better so he just hugged her.

Peyton started crying silently. Lucas felt her tears on his t-shirt. He broke the hug and dried the tears.

"I... I'm.. so sorry..." Peyton said as she started crying again, this time not hiding from Lucas. He took her in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay." He said as he kept running his hands on her back to reassure her.

Peyton put her head on Lucas' shoulder. "No, it's not." She whispered.

"As long as you have me I will make sure you're always okay. You'll be fine, I'll protect you." Lucas whispered in her ear while he was massaging her hair.

Peyton and Lucas both felt asleep in each other's arms. She had a small smile on her face. That cozy scene was ruined when Brooke sneaked into her own house. She stopped and gazed at them. They looked like a couple, whatever had happened she knew, she was very sure, Lucas was able to make everything okay for Peyton. She closed the door trying not to make too much noise but Lucas woke up anyway.

"Brooke." His voice sounded sleepy as he got up from the couch trying not to wake up Peyton.

"Sorry I interrupted your little sleepover." Brooke said guiltily as she was about to into her room. But Lucas stopped her.

"Oh, so you and Chase are back together?"

"What did you say?"

"Brooke, you can't fool me."

"Okay, we are. I just didn't want to make Peyton feel worse after all this Julian drama and.."

Lucas cut her off. "Brooke, you know she'd be happy for you."

Brooke looked at Peyton, she noticed her eyes were red. She must have cried a lot. She felt guilty. She made Peyton go back to Tree Hill and when things got worse she left her for a guy. And she wasn't there for her.

"I should have been there. I should have stayed by her side." Brooke whispered.

Lucas approached her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Brooke. You know Peyton. And we know you always put your friends first. Peyton would be happy for you!"

"Lucas, what happened?"

"Julian cheated on her... with Lindsey."

"Lindsey, seriously? What the hell is wrong with that guy?!"

"I just have to get going.. I'll call Peyton in the morning."

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton was woken up by a non stopping knock on the door.

"God. Stop! I got it." She said screaming as she got up and put a cover on her. Her face went pale when she saw the man before her.

Julian.

"What exactly are you doing here, Julian?" Peyton said bitter.

"Can I come in?"

"No, and you better thank God I didn't slam the door in your face."

"That Lucas Scott couldn't keep his damn mouth shut." He muttered.

"Well, unlike you, he actually thought I had the right to know! It wasn't really his place to tell me. But what was he supposed to do?"

"Peyton, I came here to tell you."

"You came here now. You're a little late. You should have told me earlier! You should have been honest with me. And you know what? You shouldn't even have hooked up with some random girl in a shallow pub. Oh wait, that was Lucas' editor."

"I was drunk, Peyton!"

"And you really expect me to forgive you just because you were drunk?"

"It was a mistake, dammit."

"No, no. A mistake is when you get the wrong thing at the supermarket. You don't accidentally have sex with people! That's not a mistake. And I'm pretty sure Lindsey didn't have a gun pointed at your head."

"Peyton, I don't know what to say."

"Great, because I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. It's too late." And with that she closed the door.

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas called Peyton later that day. She didn't pick up, she was busy drawing and listening to angry music, she knew that that would make her feel better. After she was done drawing, she got her phone and saw like 6 missed calls from Lucas. She dialed his number.

"Peyton! Finally. I was worried about you."

"Lucas, you don't have to constantly worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"Oh, Blondie. I will always worry about you. Especially if some egocentric asshole movie producer hurts you."

"Lucas!"

"Peyton, I'm sorry."

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I can't be with someone who claims to love me and then cheats on me with the first slut he bumps into."

"Peyton..."

"I'm sorry Lucas."

"Don't be.."

"I remember Brooke saying something about Julian punching you on your first meeting." Peyton laughed.

"Actually... I punched HIM."

"Wait, what?"

"Well. That's what happens to whoever hurts or tries to hurt you."

»»»»»»»»»»

Brooke decided to spend her day with Peyton that afternoon. They opted for ice cream and soap operas. Peyton looked at Brooke with a questioning look.

"Ehm, Brooke. What the hell are they saying?" Peyton said eating her ice cream.

"I don't know. Must be something in spanish." They both laughed.

"Look, Peyton. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately. It's just that I got back with Chase."

"Brooke, this is so awesome!"

"No, it's not Peyton. You came here basically because I made you come back and I left you."

"Brooke, I'm happy for you and Chase. I'm happy that for once you've put yourself first."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Peyton hugged her.

"I love you, P. Sawyer."

"I love you too, B. Davis."

»»»»»»»»»»

"But you're still doing the movie, right?" Nathan said as he shot the ball. He and Lucas were spending the afternoon together at the River Court.

"I don't know anymore."

"Luke. The movie has nothing to do with everything that's been going on. And don't forget, the movie is a big chance for you."

"Yeah, I'll just try to work with him. But I can't accept what he did to Peyton. I can't accept the fact that Peyton is hurting because of him. She doesn't deserve it."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"I can't imagine when I won't"

"So what are you waiting for? Go get your girl."

"No, she's hurting about another man and I don't want to be, you know, a rebound."

"When were you ever a rebound? Julian IS the rebound."

"I guess."

"Look at this way, there must be a reason why that movie brought her back in Tree Hill. Maybe she doesn't know it yet. But what if this is your chance? Are you going to let it go?"

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas found Peyton on the bridge. That was the same bridge where they had talked about Peyton's mom years ago.

"You found me." Peyton whispered as she smiled.

Lucas knew she'd be there. No because someone told him, it was their strong connection. It was the fact that maybe they were really soul mates.

"Do the movie, Lucas."

"What?"

"I want you to go on and finish doing your movie and work civilly with Julian. This is your story and you should be the one telling it. You deserve this more than anyone I know. "

"Peyton"

"Don't Peyton me" She said jokingly.

"I can't look at him after what he did to you. I couldn't stand working with him."

"What happened between me and Julian has nothing to do with your movie. This is your dream, Lucas."

"Do it for me then.." She hugged him.

Lucas looked in her green eyes, he was gazing at her. Her beautiful face and her face were telling him how proud she was of him. They didn't even need to talk, they could see in each other's eyes what they wanted to tell to the other.

"I'd do anything for you, Peyton."

**A/N as always review and tell me what you think of the chapter. I'm just thinking about having a Brooke/Lindsey showdown, but I don't know. I guess we'll see. Thank you again for reading my story and keep doing that! It makes happy to see that people care for my story and actually like it. **

**V.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thanks again for reading my fanfic. Mh what can I say about this chapter, I just needed to get to that point to go on with my sorry. You will understand I mean by the end of the chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH_

Chapter 9

Brooke had left for New York, she had an important meeting and it wasn't a good call to make Victoria even angrier by not showing up. For that reason Lucas offered Peyton to spend the nights at his house so she wouldn't be alone, like she did after Psycho Derek had attacked her. Peyton had already have her stuff sent to Tree Hill, she quit her job at the record store. She was definitely coming home. Lucas and Peyton spent every day together, just as friends. Brooke was going to be in New York for at least a week because of course Victoria would go on and try to make her stay.

Lucas and Julian had decided to put the movie on hold. They were going to start looking for actors when the water calmed down. They even managed to have a civil conversation over the phone. He remembered what Peyton had told him, he was going to see his dream come true and Peyton would be the one standing next to him, that's what he hoped.

»»»»»»»»»»

That day Nathan let himself in Lucas' room only to find Peyton. Peyton got scared a little and covered he pajamas with the cover.

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Nathan said with a grin.

"Does anyone knock in Tree Hill anymore?" Peyton said complaining.

"C'mon Saywer. Get dressed. We're spending the day together."

Peyton looked at him with a questioning look.

"What? I just miss you, Peyton. We have four years to catch up."

"Fine" She said pouting as she got up from the bed.

Despite their past, Peyton and Nathan always worked better as friends. She was basically his best friend, there was no one who knew him better than her (except for Deb and Haley of course.)

They went downtown because Nathan promised her the best breakfast of her life and they both couldn't cook.

"I wonder how you can eat so much and look like that." Nathan said as he watched Peyton eating her breakfast.

"Should I be offended? You're one to talk. You have Haley cooking at home and you're still so fit."

"Hey, Sawyer. You can say hot, you know? They're not going to arrest you for that."

"Okay, stop showing off Scott."

"Fine. How is it going with brother anyway?"

"Good, we're friends."

"It's not what I meant, Peyton."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, forget it.." Nathan said as he remembered when Lucas admitted that he still loved Peyton. He felt bad he couldn't tell her, not because he didn't want to but because Lucas was the one who had to tell her.

Nathan and Peyton had been walking for a good 10 minutes. They joked and laughed. They sucked when they were dating but they extraordinary good at being best friends.

"But where's Lucas?" Nathan said.

"He had something to do. I don't know, I'm not his assistant." Peyton said laughing.

"He's probably punching Julian." Nathan said giggling and Peyton hit his arm.

»»»»»»»»»»

Lucas went to visit Haley after her last lesson of the day.

"Oh, look who's here. I haven't seen in forever." Haley said as she got up and hugged Lucas.

"I guess some blonde girl with chickeny legs has been keeping you really occupied."

"Hales. It's not like that."

"Luke, you can tell me. I know you've had a crush on her since.. I can remember actually."

"Don't mock me." Lucas said laughing.

"Uhm, I remember you writing something like "Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott" That was like eight grade. We are still waiting you know?"

"I'm not sure of that anymore.. So much has happened and we all have changed you know."

"Yeah, but your love for Peyton hasn't. I've known all my life and I can guarantee that there's no one better than Peyton for you. You guys are meant to be, it's the way it's supposed to be."

Lucas didn't respond, instead he hugged Haley again. That was why Haley was his best friend, she could always say what he was thinking and she was always able to understand him.

»»»»»»»»»»

Peyton came home (Lucas' home actually) around dinner time, Lucas hadn't arrived yet, so she went in his room and put her favorite album of the Cure on.

"Friday I'm in love" Lucas said as he entered in his room and totally ambushed Peyton.

"You're home." Peyton whispered. Lucas just stared at her, she was lying on her stomach on his bed.

"Did someone cut your tongue?"

Lucas laughed. He missed her teasing him.

"Uhm, no no." He sat on the bed next to her and turned off the music.

"What are you doing?" Peyton sent him a glare.

"No Cure in my bedroom." He said and messed hair jokingly.

"And no messing my hair then." She put on a pout and Lucas kept on laughing.

"Your hair actually looks better this way, you rock messy hair."

"What is it with compliments? Did you eat candies?"

"It's just the truth." Lucas said.

"Whatever you say.

After the conversation with Lucas, he left to go and make dinner so Peyton thought it'd be a great idea to call Brooke.

"P. Sawyer."

"Brooke!"

"Okay, what happened with Lucas?" Brooke sounded really curious.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Why would you call me then?"

"Okay, says the one who missed me and made me come back to Tree Hill."

"I get it Peyton. Nothing happened, but it will. It's only a matter of time before you and Broody get back together. It's all written in the stars and you have this weird super amazing connection that only soul mates in soppy love stories have."

"Soul mates?"

"Yes soul mates. Aka you and Lucas. In the mean time I'll be sitting her waiting for the day I get to say I told you so."

"You just want to say I told you so?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"It's not because of that, but yes. I want to say it."

"Okay I think you're ever more weird now. But that's not the point. I.. Actually I'm staying at his house now that you're in New York."

"So I'm gone for a few days and you move into with your ex boyfriend. Oh, you bitch." Brooke laughed.

"Thanks a lot Brooke. But wasn't it what you wanted?"

"But you're moving back with me when I come back right?"

"No. I'm staying with my ex boyfriend so we can play marry couple." Peyton said sarcastically.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. You'd get together after a couple of days and you will since I'm staying here in New York for 15 days." Brooke said sounding a little sad.

"What? I.. thought it was just a week."

"Yeah me too. But we have to organize a new fashion show and I don't want Victoria to get away with it, I'm the stylist you know."

"I know Brooke. This is your company."

"And it's not like you'll miss me, you have Broody."

"Brooke... It's not the same."

"But you will call me if anything happens between you and him right?"

"Nothing is going to happen but if it makes you feel better, I will. Bye B. Davis."

By the time Peyton finished her call with Brooke Lucas had already prepared dinner. Peyton got in what used to be Karen's kitchen. Lucas made a pretty nice dinner for what she saw. She sat down and Lucas did the same.

"I didn't know you cooked" Peyton said smiling.

"Well, I have my mom to thank for."

"She did a great job raising you."

"Peyton.."

"So have you heard from Julian?" Peyton said to change the argument of their chat.

"Julian and I actually decided to put the movie on hold." Lucas shrugged.

"What?" Peyton looked surprised. "But why? I mean, you said you were going to do it."

"I am. Just not now."

"Okay.."

They finished their dinner silently. Peyton wondered why they weren't going to do the movie, she thought it was her fault. Her stupid past with Julian was to blame, and now she was responsible for Lucas' dream. She wanted nothing more than for him to see his book becoming a movie for everyone to see. Even if the movie was about them, even if the movie was going to show everyone the great love they had in highschool and it was probably going to be hard for Lucas to be there and watch them shoot the scenes.

Lucas later that night started writing. He was so excited, he hadn't been able to write a single sentence since "An Unkindness was published" so now that his inspiration was finally coming back it was a great moment to start writing a sequel to the book. While he was writing Peyton was in what used to be his mom's room listening to the Cure. Despite the fact that he didn't like their music he was happy that she got back to being her true self. He knew how much that band meant for her, so it meant that she was finally getting over Julian, or at least he hoped she was.

Peyton lurked into Lucas' room, she noticed he was writing. So she didn't want to interrupt him, and just stood there smiling. Lucas anyway felt her presence and turned around, he was surprised when he saw her. He didn't expect her to be there actually. He closed his computer and got up. Peyton looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry I distracted you." Peyton said as she was getting out of his room.

"No, you didn't. I'm just tired. And I've written quite a few words tonight."

"I'm so happy you got into writing again." She said smiling at him.

"It was about time, no?"

She just nodded.

"Are you tired?" Lucas said with his worry face.

"Stop worrying Lucas. I'm not 5."

"It was just a question you know."

"I'm not tired." She rolled her eyes.

"Great."

"Fine."

After debating a few minutes, it was finally time to go to back. Peyton was lying on her back while Lucas was lying on his side towards Peyton. It was dark in the room. And they both couldn't fall asleep or didn't want to.

"Are you still wake?" Lucas whispered.

"No, I've died with open eyes." Peyton said joking.

"This is not even funny." Lucas said trying not laugh.

"I know you were about to laugh, my jokes are too funny for people like you."

Peyton lied on her side so she would be looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas said as he gazed at her.

"Oh nothing. You broody."

"And you brood too for the record."

"At least I, in the other hand, listen to good music."

"The Cure is not good music." Lucas said.

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"You're a girl, Peyton." Lucas laughed and Peyton hit his arm.

"Do I have to remind you when I punched Brooke when we all saw the sex tape?"

"Ehhm, okay. You stay away from me, Punchy."

"Don't call me that." Peyton said laughing.

"And you don't punch me then."

"Deal."

Another half an hour passed, they were both wake, but none of them was speaking. They didn't have anything to say to the other, they were just enjoying the silence when it started raining. It brought back when they or Peyton actually drove them all the way to Atlanta and it started raining. The sound of the rain was relaxing, and it felt so calm in that moment.

"I actually love the Cure." Peyton said interrupting the silence.

"I know. You wouldn't be Peyton Sawyer if you didn't."

"No one mocks the Cure not even you."

"Can you just sleep? You become really annoying when you don't sleep and I don't want to see you with messy-crazy hair tomorrow morning."

"You said I looked good with it anyway."

"I did, but it still looks crazy."

"Stop?" Peyton slapped Lucas's arm really hard.

"Hey. You can directly cut my arm off if you want."

"I'm not that crazy." Peyton shrugged

"Ah ah, I wouldn't tell."

"You better."

"Okay."

"You really love mocking that much." Peyton said with a questioning look.

"Actually, I really love you that much." Lucas said, not realising what he had just confessed.

Peyton looked at him, confused. She didn't know what to say.

**A/N Finally Lucas confesses, mh but this time I just leave it to you how next chapter will start off. And I'm giving you like three options. **

**1) Peyton just completely ignores what happened.**

**2) Peyton runs scared, because of what Lucas said because she doesn't know how to react.**

**3) Peyton realises that she still loves Lucas thanks to his confessions and his book previously.**

**Just pick one and I will pick the one with more votes to start the next chapter. xx V.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks as always. I was really happy to get so many reviews on the last chapter, since in my opinion it wasn't one of my best. You all picked option 3, I just have the story move forward to a week after Lucas' confession but there's a little flashback that will explain to you what happened after Chapter 9. I hope I was clear and that you like the chapter. I just want to say to Suze18 that I put Chase and Brooke together in my fanfic because I really loved them in the show personally I was hoping for them to be endgame, but we all know it didn't go that way. But it's okay, it is now confirmed there's no going to be any Brulian in my story but since it's mainly Leyton there won't be to much Chase and Brooke. After this really long AN I leave you to the story :)**

It had been almost one week since Lucas confessed to Peyton. His confession made Peyton see what had been there all along. She slowly realised she was still in love with him, thanks to his book as well. Now that Julian was out of the picture for the moment it was a perfect moment to give Lucas a second chance. Lucas had been nothing but a good friend to her since she got back to Tree Hill. He never once tried to steal her from Julian when they were still dating. And she admired that, it was so noble of Lucas to wait for her. In the mean time Peyton returned in Brooke's house because it wasn't appropriate to stay in the same house as Lucas now that they were both aware of each other's feelings. This doesn't change the fact that they both knew without having to tell the other but now things were better, clearer. And they could finally start an adult relationship.

_Flashback:_

_"You really love mocking that much." Peyton said with a questioning look._

_"Actually, I really love you that much." Lucas said, not realising what he had just confessed._

_Peyton looked at him, confused. She didn't know what to say._

_All the feelings she had been trying to deny all these years came back in the surface. She stared into his blue eyes. And she got closer to him and kissed him, Lucas cupped her face with his hand as he kissed her back._

_The kiss didn't last long, Lucas knew that was his answer. He was very sure that Peyton was going to say those words back as soon as she was ready to say them. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity, he was going to treat her right. _

_End of flashback_

"Finally!" Nathan exclaimed with happiness and joy.

"We have all been waiting for you to get back together since Peyton came to Tree Hill."

Lucas looked at him laughing.

"She was with another man, Nate."

"So what? We all know Peyton only loves you. You were the only one who was convinced she moved on."

"Well, you said it yourself that Julian is very charismatic, charming whatever that is." Lucas shrugged.

"Charismatic, I guess. And well, Julian can be the most famous movie producer but he will never be you to Peyton."

"You think?"

"Sometimes I think you're too dumb." Nathan laughed.

"Thanks. It's just that.. It doesn't even feel real, you know? I've been waiting for this day for as long as I remember."

"Try not to screw it up, okay? We've had enough drama with Julian cheating on Sawyer."

"But we all know you would never cheat on Peyton..." Nathan added.

"Exactly." Lucas firmly said.

"Just don't get too serious." Nathan said.

Lucas spent his morning at Naley's house with Nathan and Jamie. He really missed them, he had been spending most of his time with Peyton for obvious reasons.

Peyton instead was with Haley. Haley and Lucas pushed into opening her own record label in Tree Hill. She did need a job, and she really loved music and finding new bands. So thanks to Haley and Lucas she could see her dream come true. With everything that has been going on Peyton has been able to get over the heartache that Julian had caused her. She realised she could forgive him, but she wasn't exactly going to welcome him back when he was returning because of Lucas' movie.

"You really did a great job in here." Haley as she entered in Peyton's new office, the room was very Peyton-ish, it just felt like her old room.

"Thank you, Haley." Peyton said smiling as she went and hugged Haley.

"Just let me tell you how happy I am for you and Lucas. It has been long enough and you both deserve to be happy which I think you can be with eachother. I'm team Leyton like Brooke would say."

As Haley finished talking Peyton's phone started ringing and of course it was Brooke.

"Speaking of." Peyton said as she answered her phone.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke's raspy echoed in the room and Haley and Peyton both laughed.

" Oh, there's Haley too. Fine, care to explain why am I the last person on Earth to find out about you and Broody?"

"Broody?" Peyton asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, Peyton. You know what I'm talking about you."

"And how do you know if I didn't tell you?" Peyton said and then looked at Haley and understood everything.

"Of course." Peyton whispered.

"Okay forget it. It was about time you got together, we've all been waiting." Brooke said sounding happy.

"That's what everyone said." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you and Lucas were the only dumb people not to realize it." Brooke laughed.

"Changing the subjet. Where are you coming home?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Home? You finally got back together with Luke and you're talking about home. I'm so a genius." Brooke whispered the last part and Haley and Peyton looked at eacthother confused.

"Anyway, I think in a or two. I can't stand Victoria anymore. She's so annoying. And you know, I miss Chase."

"Yeah we know Brooke." Peyton said.

"So what are you doing in Tree Hill?"

"We have just opened a record label here." Peyton said excited.

"What? Why do exciting and good things happen when I'm away?"

"That's what I was thinking." Peyton said with sarcastic tone and turned to look at Haley and they both laughed.

"Okay. Once I come home we three are going to have a girls night. Now I really have to go. Bye."

Brooke hung up the phone and went to finish working about her new line. She was really excited about the new line that she couldn't wait for everyone to see it, especially Victoria. She was hoping that once her mother realized how talented Brooke was, she was going to stop being such a bitch to her and start loving her like a mother loves her daughter. But Victoria wasn't the typical model and Brooke was very aware of that. And that's what hurt the most, Brooke had really had a real family and that caused her to be such afraid and vulnerable and to want attention. She never felt like she was enough. But she had Chase, Chase had accepted the way she was in high school, he had changed her back in high school. He only loved her and that's what mattered the most for her. He really cared for her.

As soon as she was done with the drawings she picked her phone and dialed Chase's number. He answered after a few rings.

"Brooke. Hi. It's so nice to hear you." Chase said as he answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I just really miss you, that's all."

"You never bother me, Brooke. But I'm really busy at the moment, I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye." Chase hung up. Brooke put her phone away and stared at her drawings. She was really hoping that her mother would like them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Brooke had no idea who it was. Who would come to her company?

"It's open."

Her face changed expression once she saw Chase come in her office. She got up and went to greet him, she placed a kiss on his lips and then hugged him tightly.

"Chase. What are you doing here?" She said really confused.

"If you don't want me here I can go." He said indicating the door.

Brooke stopped him and pulled him close to her. "You're not going anywhere." She kissed one more time.

Brooke and Chase left the Clothes over Bros shop, Victoria had got really angry at first but then let Brooke go. She had to realize that Brooke wasn't a child anymore.

"I'm so happy that you are here." Brooke said as she smiled.

"And I'm happy to be here."

Chase and Brooke went and grabbed some food before going back to Brooke's place in New York and spend the rest of their day there.

Back in Tree Hill, Haley had asked Peyton to babysit Jamie for a couple of hours, and of course she accepted. She hadn't spent much time with Jamie and she was happy to help Haley so she could get to know Jamie better.

"So are you and Uncle Luke back together?"

"Kind of." Peyton muttered.

"Wow, this is so cool. Lucas really cares for you. Do you love him like my mommy and daddy love eachother?"

"You are too curious." Peyton laughed.

"I hope one day you and Uncle Luke can have what my mommy and daddy have." Jamie said smiling.

"Really?" Peyton asked surprised.

"I'm little but I understand things. Lucas talks about you the way my daddy talks about mommy."

Peyton took him in her arms "You are too adorable."

"That's what I've been told."

At that moment Lucas entered the house and saw the scene. Peyton and Jamie were talking and she had him in her arms. Lucas smiled, he was really hoping that one day she'd holding their child.

He then approached them, Jamie was the first one to notice him so he got off Peyton and went to greet Lucas. He took him in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here with Peyton?"

Jamie looked at Peyton laughing. "We were talking about you."

Lucas set him on his foot. "Why don't you go grab your ball? I'll wait here."

"Okay." Jamie said as he disappeared from the living room.

"Jamie totally loves you. But well who wouldn't?" Lucas smiled and kissed her.

Their small kiss was interrupted when Jamie returned.

"Bleah." He said laughing.

"Oh, you didn't take long." Lucas said embarassed.

"Can Peyton come too?"

"Sure, where's Haley anyway?"

"Well she had some appointment." Peyton said.

Peyton said on a bench while Lucas and Jamie were playing. Peyton had texted Haley before they left for the River Court. It was really a nice afternoon, she enjoyed watching them playing basketball. Jamie was wearing Nathan's old jersey. He really looked like a little Nathan only blonde.

Haley came to pick Jamie at 6 pm. She sat with Peyton watching her son playing with his uncle.

"So.. Doesn't this make you want to have one of your own?" Haley said out of the blue.

Peyton looked at her really shocked.

"What?"

"Mh nothing forget it. Jamie really loves spending time with you, especially if Lucas is around. He's saying things like he wants to move in with you."

"That child." Peyton said laughing.

At that moment Lucas and her locked eyes, he really enjoyed watching her laugh. It was the most natural thing.

Haley noticed Lucas and Peyton stares. And smiled to herself, it was like everything went back to normal. But it was getting late and it took Haley long to convince Jamie to go home since he wanted to spend time with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton like he liked to call them

Once Haley and Jamie left, Lucas and Peyton laid on Lucas' Mustang. It got dark pretty fast and they were just lying staring at the sky. A comet crossed the sky, and Lucas looked at Peyton as sign to what was his wish. Lucas noticed Peyton was a bit cold, so he gave her his jacket and held her closer to him. Peyton closed her eyes as she lied her head of his chest.

"This is so perfect. It feels just like a dream." Lucas whispered and Peyton heard him.

"It's more than perfect." Peyton smiled at him and kissed him.

As it got late for them too, Lucas decided to take Peyton home. He escorted her at the door.

"Are you sure you want to stay alone?"

"Lucas.."

"This town is full of crazy people. I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be safe."

"But I'd feel better if you were with me.." Lucas muttered.

"This is sweet Lucas, but I can handle one night on my own." Peyton smiled at him reassuring him.

"If you need me, I'm a phone call away." Lucas hugged her.

"I know." She nodded.

"You told me once, remember?"

"And you still remember." Lucas said surprised.

"Even if I was in LA I never forgot about you.." Peyton admitted honestly.

Peyton reached the door and then turned to look at him. She too didn't want him to leave him, but she didn't want to rush their relationship.

"Well, if you want to come in.." Peyton looked at him.

"Of course."

Peyton and Lucas got into Brooke's house.

"Are you hungry?" It was really late night and they both didn't eat so it was a fair question.

"Yes but you're not cooking." Lucas said joking while Peyton put a pout on her face.

"Thanks. I can cook by the way."

"Honestly, you're horrible at cooking but you have better qualities." Lucas said smiling and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"You are such a.." Peyton couldn't even finish her sentence that Lucas put his finger on her lips.

After a few more words Peyton and Lucas agreed that it was better if he cooked. Peyton sat on the couch in the meantime while he was cooking, looking at him.

"You're so creepy. Stop looking at me."

"Fine." Peyton said and turned on the television and totally ignored him until he finished prepararing "dinner".

Lucas sat next to her giving her a plate of pasta, she was still pouting. Lucas laughed looking at her, she was adorable even when she was mad at him.

She took a bite, Lucas was a much better cooker than her. Lucas noticed as she went from pouting to smiling as she ate.

"You can admit it." Lucas said.

"Fine, you cook better than me. But still you lose to crappy songs." They both started laughing.

Their little dinner was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Lucas gestured to Peyton to stay on the couch because he was going to answer at the door.

He opened the door and saw Julian's face.

"Lucas who is it?"

Julian was still silent until Lucas talked.

"I see it didn't take so much for you to get together." Julian said bitter.

"I don't really think that's one of your business."

"Well, we're going to have to work together. We still have a movie to do and there's time for Peyton to realize that you're just a bad choice for her."

Both Lucas and Julian were now looking at Peyton as she made her way to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Julian? It's late and if you want to discuss business you can come in the morning."

"Well, you know it's not over." Julian said smirking at her.

Peyton didn't respond and just closed the door in his face. Lucas looked at her and went and hugged her.

"Of course there has to be drama, it's Tree Hill.." Peyton whispered.

Lucas didn't say anything, he was hoping that Julian wasn't really going to get between them. They were finally getting back what they had.

**A/N2 Okay, of course I had to put some drama with Leyton getting back together. Because that's what always happens :/ well, is Julian back only for the movie or does he have other secret legenda? Mh. Who knows lol. I haven't started writing the next chapter, I updated today because I had a lot of free time and the rest of week is just so busy so I didn't want you to wait too much for an update. As the other chapter I leave you to decide another thing.**

**Is the movie going to happen? (we all know in the show the movie didn't get made.)**

**a) yes**

**b) no**

**Leave your answers in the reviews :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and well. Keep reading.**

**V.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I apologize for the late update. I've been really busy last week and I haven't had any inspiration to start writing the chapter so. I don't know if any of you is on twitter and you guys so the trend for OTH 10 year anniversary. 10 years, oh God, time passed so fast. It feels like it was yesterday that the show premiered. Btw** this** is kind of a filler chapter. And I decided that for now the movie is happening. Can't say it's happening for sure cause it's Tree Hill and you never know, this town is so full of drama. From now on I'm giving you like 2 options to start next chapter so you have to pick one leaving your choice in the reviews. So it gives me more to start writing. So enjoy chapter 11.**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own OTH_

It was the first week of production for Lucas' movie and they were having their first table read. Lucas had final say whether the actors were good for the part or not, he insisted on choosing Peyton himself and he got into a little fight with Julian they didn't agree about the actress Julian had first picked.

They were gathered at a big table, everyone with their scripts in their hands as Lucas explained the first scene they were going to shoot.

"It's dark and Peyton is driving absently when she almost hits Lucas. Lucas stands still staring at the blonde cheerleader before him. She stares at him too before she gestures him to move. She then looks at where the blonde guy was standing a few seconds ago before driving away."

Julian eyed Lucas as he explained his first encounter with Peyton. He admired how Lucas described Peyton. That's the Peyton he had fallen in love with, too.

"I think it's all clear for now." Lucas cut off before everyone got up and he then continued, he gestured to the actors who were playing him and Peyton.

"I hope you understood what I want the audience to acknowledge with this scene."

"The beginning of the main love story?" The blonde and curly actress replied.

Lucas just nodded, he thought to himself that he had picked the perfect actors. They reminded him of what him and Peyton were like at highschool plus they had great chemistry and looked wonderful together.

While Lucas was at work, Peyton was spending time with Haley wandering around Tree Hill's streets.

"I wonder what's going on in that room. I just wish I was a little insignificant fly in that room." Peyton said nervously for the thousandth time.

"You have nothing to worry about Peyton. I think Lucas and Julian can work together. Once the movie is over you and Lucas can go on with your life and will forget all about Julian." Haley said reassuring Peyton. Peyton felt glad to have Haley as her friend. She always knew what to say, she did before she became a mother and she was even more maternal and wiser.

"Where's Brooke anyway?"

Peyton shrugged before replying. "With Chase I guess."

Peyton and Haley looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

"They have become inseparable." Peyton said simply.

"That's what love does, you always want to spend time with the person that you love. It's kind of selfish, I know."

Peyton and Haley kept walking and talking all day.

As it got dark Lucas finished work and came home. He was really tired and as he approached his house he was surprised to see the lights on.

He looked suspiciously and then entered. Who could possibly be at his house at that hour?

When he got in the kitchen he saw Peyton sitting at the table, there was food and candles. It was such a surprise and he signed in relief that it was her. As much as he was tired he was so happy to see her.

"Hey." Peyton said.

Lucas walked up to her and kissed her, Peyton caressed his hair as she kissed him back until he let go.

He then eyed the food.

"Oh, you didn't have to.."

"I figured you'd be hungry when you got home." She said smiling as she saw him sitting at the table.

They sat quietly and just ate. When they had both finished eating Peyton got up and went to sit on Lucas' lap. He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her thighs as they sat there enjoying each other's company.

Without even noticing Peyton fell asleep. Lucas smiled watching her sleeping. He had gotten used to that view. She looked like an angel even when she was just sleeping. He kissed her forehead before carrying her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and changed her into more comfortable clothes and then put covers on her so she wouldn't feel cold. He then went back to the kitchen to clean up when there was a knock at the door. It was past 11 pm and he wondered who could possibly be bothering him at that hour.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked confused when he opened the door and saw his little brother in front of him.

"I got into the NBA" Nathan just said.

"What? This is amazing little brother. You did it." Lucas hugged him and then noticed Nathan's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Dan.."

"No, no don't! That man destroyed our lives." Lucas cut off sounding a little angry.

As Nathan left, Lucas went back to his bedroom. He couldn't sleep so he sat in front of his laptop and started writing. It was about 5 am when he finished writing and started yawning because he was really sleepy. He put on a shirt and some pair of boxer and went to sleep.

Peyton turned and accidentally hit him. She woke up at that moment and looked at Lucas looking sleepy as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Lucas smiled and caressed her face gently as he focused in those green eyes of hers that the was so in love with. They kissed a little but were too tired and fell asleep in each other's arms a few moments later.

Lucas had the day off as they were starting shooting the day after so he decided to show Peyton the studios where they were shooting the movie.

"This place is so big." Peyton said as she looked around.

Lucas laughed. "Don't you want to see your bedroom?"

"You even have to ask?"

Lucas took her hands in his as he leaded her to that part of the studio. She walked in what was supposed to be her old bedroom. It was really like walking down memory lane. It wasn't exactly like her bedroom used to be but it really looked familiar. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly every memory of that place came back to her.

"You did a great job in here." She said looking at him and he only nodded.

They then continued their little tour. She was impressed of how every place was so similar to its real version.

Last stop of the tour was the hallway of their old high school. She immediately recognized her locked. It had a NOFX sticker on it, it was the only one to have a sticker on it. She wanted to be different from everyone else.

"You like?" Lucas asked taking her back to reality.

"It's perfect." Peyton whispered.

"That's me inside your head." He said as he remembered the first words he said to her.

Peyton giggled. "You remember?"

"Yeah of course. Even if you were kind of bitchy to me at first that was the beginning."

"You didn't know me." Peyton stated firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"You really didn't know me." Peyton laughed and Lucas just put his around her as they walked out of the set.

Later that day went to see Brooke who had returned. Brooke had offered to make all the customs for the movie.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said with her raspy voice as she was fixing clothes. She had all clothes organized in name. He of course noticed Peyton's leather jackets and the black t-shirts she was used to wear.

"They are almost ready."

"Well I just need Peyton and Lucas for now."

"You are shooting the famous 'Peyton almost hits Lucas scene' can I please come?" Brooke said pleading.

"Well if you want to.. You are the customist after all."

"Thank you." Brooke exclaimed and went to hug him really tight.

"Okay Brooke. I need air."

Brooke let go of him and then went to show him all the costumes. Lucas was really impressed, she had done a wonderful.

"Thank you Brooke. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Mmh you better not figure that out." They both laughed.

Nathan in the mean time decided to tell Peyton the great news so he showed up at Brooke's house. He was surprised to find the door open. He stepped in and noticed the smell of paint, he then took a look in Peyton's room and saw her painting the room's walls red.

"Red is still your color, uh?" Nathna said with his typical Scott smirk.

"You don't sneak on a girl. And beside you already know that." Peyton shrugged.

"Do you need some help?"

"Ehm, actually. It's better if you steer clear of the paint. I don't want a repeat of that crappy thing you did in your old apartment when Haley left you to go on tour." Peyton said as she kept painting.

"Oh, don't mock me Sawyer. Not everyone is good at being a tortured artist like you."

Peyton sent Nathan a glare.

"What?" Nathan said innocently

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You don't need a degree to paint a room."

"Okay fine you win."

"Like always." As Peyton turned to keep painting, Nathan grabbed a paintbrush and threw paint at her.

"You are so dead now, Scott." Peyton said as she responded to Nathan.

They started fighting with paint until they were both red thanks to the paint.

"Well I have to go now. See ya."

"What? I can't clean all this." Peyton said.

"Good luck." Nathan winked at her.

Peyton spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess Nathan had done and then finishing painting her room.

When Brooke came home she was not surprised that Peyton had painted her room red.

"It's so weird that Lucas hasn't asked you to move in with him yet." Brooke states as she lurked into the room.

Peyton was lying on her bed when Brooke spoke. "I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be alone.. I have Chase."

Peyton kinked her eyebrow. "Are you kicking me out, Brooke Davis?"

"What? No no." Brooke entered in the room and sat on the bed next to Peyton placing her hand on Peyton's.

"It's just.. I don't want to be the reason that holds you from being with Lucas."

"You're my best friend Brooke."

The day after Lucas was already up, it was really early and he couldn't sleep because he was too nervous. They were beginning shooting the movie that day and he hadn't heard from Peyton

since their trip on set. He really wanted to text her but he would probably wake her up and he didn't want to be the reason she got up angry.

Everyone was already on set, the directors, the actors, the cameramen and Julian.. And that's when they began shooting.

After a couple of shots, they were done and they called the day off. It was just the first scene and they had to prepare other sets before shooting the others.

"This is so huge." A female voice behind Lucas said. He turned around and saw his mother with teary eyes.

"Mom" Lucas walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you." Karen said.

"How did you know though?" Lucas said still very surprised.

"That's a secret." She said wiping off her tears.

"Haley?" He asked with a questioning look.

"But how could you not tell me about Peyton?"

"Well, it's really a long story."

Karen smiled at her son before she got out a little red box from her bag and she handed it to Lucas.

He took the box into his hands, looking at it. He then faced his mother with a shocking look.

"But this is.."

Karen cut him off and took his hands into hers before he could say anything else to her.

"I want you to have it. I'm sure Keith would agree."

"Mom.."

"Lucas.. No, just promise me you will give this ring to Peyton when it's the right moment."

"Promise."

"So aren't you gonna ask about your little sister?"

Lucas giggled. "Year of course. How's Lily?"

"She's growing up so fast." Karen said.

Around lunch time Peyton, Brooke and Haley decided to go and eat together. Nathan would stay home and look after Jamie so Haley could go.

Peyton was eyeing the menu when Brooke was the first one to break the silence.

"Isn't it weird that Julian and Lucas have been working civilly?"

Haley looked ar her as to shut her up.

"That's what being professional means." Peyton stated sarcastically.

"He wasn't really professional when he punched Julian." Brooke kept on talking and saying what she was saying.

"Brooke! Enough, stop it!" Haley said.

"No, it's okay." Peyton whispered.

"Okay let's just pick something to eat. I'm REALLY hungry." Brooke said emphasizing the word "really" and she took the menu from Peyton's hands.

Peyton and Haley shared a look, both knowing what they were both thinking about but they were not going to say anything just yet.

After they had finished lunch they went to Naley's house where they were greeted by Jamie.

"Jamie, where's daddy?" Peyton said as she looked around.

Jamie didn't respond instead he pointed to the couch where Nathan was sleeping like a baby. They all shared a laugh and went towards the kitchen to not wake Nathan up.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Haley said giggling.

"I don't know. I just went to the bathroom and when I got back he was already sleeping."

"That's so Nathan." Peyton commented.

"Don't get me started, Peyton. We all know how much you love your sleep."

Peyton sticked her tongue out to Brooke. It was a lovely afternoon and by the time of dinner Brooke and Peyton got home.

Peyton hadn't heard anything from Lucas besides a few texts where he said everything went well with the shooting.

After Brooke had gone to sleep there was a knock on the door and Peyton was the one to go and get it.

"I'm coming." She shouted from her room.

"Julian." Peyton said again in shock as she tried to close the door but Julian stopped her from doing.

"Not again. I'm really tired of you showing up at my front door." Peyton complained.

"Peyton, please. We need to talk." He pleaded her.

She just stood there not knowing what to do.

What could possibly Julian want that he kept showing up? She thought to herself. What was he doing?

**A/N 2 I have a storyline for Brase and I'm just trying to start it, you will be give more info in next chapter. So, I know, this isn't my best chapter. But I really needed to update. I hope there is still someone reading it.**

**So here's the 2 starters for next chapter, just pick one.**

**1) Julian is back to tell Peyton he still loves her. Peyton will keep this from Lucas and when he does find out things get crazy and new drama starts.**

**2) Julian is actually back and wants only to be friends with Peyton but Lucas will anyway feel like Julian has a secret legenda and that he's not telling the truth.**

**Just pick one, and remember that anyway Leyton is always going to be endgame. And we need drama.**

**I just want to thank you again for reading my fanfiction, and please read a review or pm, I accept suggestions and would like to hear from you guys. -V**


End file.
